nz_gofandomcom-20200214-history
World Mind Sports Games
]] The World Mind Sports Games (WMSG) is a quadrennial multi-sport event created by the International Mind Sports Association (IMSA) as a "stepping stone on the path of introducing a third kind of Olympic Games (after the Summer and the Winter Olympics)".World Bridge Games. World Bridge Federation. Retrieved 2011-05-27. The inaugural 2008 World Mind Sports Games were held in Beijing from October 3 to 18, about two months after the Summer Olympics and one month after the Paralympics. Five mind sports participated in the first Games: bridge, chess, draughts (checkers), Go (weiqi), and xiangqi (Chinese chess). Thirty-five gold medals were contested by 2,763 competitors from 143 countries."2008 WMSG Results". 2008WMSG. Retrieved 2011-05-25. The second WMSG were held in Lille, France from August 9 to 23, 2012, starting during the 2012 Summer Olympics and ending shortly before the 2012 Summer Paralympics. Related events In addition to the quadrennial WMSG, the International Mind Sports Association also organizes the SportAccord World Mind Games, whose "first annual" edition was held in Beijing, December 2011. The SportAccord Games have fewer and smaller events with cash prizes."Great Success of the 2011 SportAccord World Mind Games". News (no date). IMSA. Retrieved 2012-06-04. Sports At the first two WMSG events, medals were contested in five different mind sports: bridge, chess, draughts (checkers), Go (weiqi), and xiangqi (Chinese chess)."2nd World Mind Sports Games: Lille 2012" (pdf presentation). IMSA. Retrieved 2012-06-04. The International Federation of Poker (IFP) is an observer member of IMSA, so poker has been mentioned as a possible future sport at the WMSG. Mathematical games were also planned to be present at 2012 WMSG, in the form of a contest between national teams. Continuing competitions More than half of the 2008 participants were bridge players, partly because the World Bridge Federations transferred some important quadrennial competitions to the WMSG, especially the Open and Women flights of its World Team Olympiad.The third flight, contesting the Senior International Cup, also moved as a non-medal event sharing the same venues. In 2004 there had been in the main continuing events 72 Open and 43 Women "Olympiad" entries (national with six players on most squads). Under the Minds Sports rubric in Beijing there were 71 and 54 entries, about 700 players. The one-time, similar tournament with a 28 years age limit attracted another 400 players. Host cities According to plan, the Games would convene sometime after the Summer Olympics (and Paralympics) in the same city or at least the same country, using some of the same facilities. The inaugural Games did use the Olympic Village in Beijing about two months after the Olympics and one month after the Paralympics. Already in 2012 the plan failed, however, as Lille was finally chosen as host while the two Olympic events were held in London, Great Britain. For 2016, the Olympic host Brazil early on expressed an interest in hosting the third WMSG."The Brazilian Mind Sport Association is founded: Brazil becomes a candidate to host the World Mind Sports Games in 2016". News (no date). IMSA. Retrieved 2012-06-04.At the closing ceremony of the 2012 games, Rio de Janeiro was indeed announced as hosts for the 2016 event.http://www.imsaworld.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/IMSA_bul_14_color.pdf Retrieved 2012-10-03. All-time medal table Until August 2012, of course, the national medals table for the inaugural Games was also the all-time table. Notes References "The first international mind sports games ^IMSA Cup^". FIDE (chess) 22 April 2008. Retrieved 2008-04-29. "China to host 1st World Mind Sports Games". latestchess.com 4 March 2008. Retrieved 2008-04-29. }} External links *International Mind Sports Association official website. * Mind sport * Mind Sports Olympiad * International Mind Sports Association * SportAccord World Mind Games Category:World Mind Sports Games Mind Sports Games, World Category:Mind sports competitions Category:Board games competitions Category:Bridge competitions Category:Chess competitions Category:Draughts competitions Category:Go competitions Category:Xiangqi competitions